secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Boy Voyage
Synopsis: When The Girls go inside Corey's Body with Kin submarine the rest of the band try to make Corey shed a tear to get them out of Corey. But will they make it in time for Fireworks Festival tonight? Plot: Corey and the band are chilling in the Garage. My brain feels like (raspberry). Corey sighed. Then the baby started to move in Corey's Belly. I wonder what the baby looks like in Corey's Belly? Maddie asks. Well we won't know for another 9 months. Kin sighed. Hey maybe we can use the submarine. Grace replies. NO WAY!! Corey said angrily as he got moody. MOOD SWINGS Maddie screams. JUST BECAUSE I'M MOODY AND THHE BABY STARTING TO MAKE IT'S FIRST MOVE IN MY BELLY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST GO IN MY SYSTEM LIKE THAT!!.. besides tomorrows the Peaceville fireworks festival and we need all 6 not 4 6 got it Corey yells. Yeah Dude Maddie says. Maddie winked at kin and kin knew what maddie was thinking. When Corey goes to get Chocolate Milk Kin shrinks Me and Grace down into his Drink and we see what the baby is like. Good. Now lets start. Corey says. Day Through Night Transition Time for my Choco Milk Night Cap. The Baby keeps moving in Corey belly. Kin shrinks the submarine and drops it in Corey's Night Drink. As Corey sips The Baby foot is felt inside Corey's Belly. Time to sleep. Night through Day Transition The Baby foot kept moving inside Corey belly. Ow. what was that? Corey was confused. Meh Corey said. Later at Band Practice, Corey was confused Maddie and Grace hadn't shown up. KIN KUJIRA!! Corey screamed. Yes, Core. Kin said. WHY DID YOU SENT TWO FEAMLE GIRLS INTO MY DIGESTIVE SYSTEM WHERE THEY CAN SEE HEAVEN. Corey yelled as his Eyes turned Red. Well Um You see When Corey goes to get Chocolate Milk Kin shrinks Me and Grace down into his Drink and we see what the baby is like. Kin said. YOU JERK DISOBEYING MY ORDERS HOW COULD YOU!!!. Corey said in rage and anger. Sorry Corey!!. Kin apologized. We will Talk about This when We..... I'm Buzz I'm Wendy and I'm Chance and today is the 2015 Peaceville Firework Festival. And we Have Grojband performing tonight. Kon suddenly turns off the T.V. SEE WHAT I MEAN Corey says. I wonder where the girls reached? Kin wonders. Let's see what the girls are up to. In Corey Body, Wow we are in the heart. Maddie says. Corey's Music always came from the heart. Okay now time to look for the belly. Bum, Bum, Bum. Grace said. Maddie slaps Grace on her face. Go Down Grace. Gotcha. Grace said. The sub went down as the girls reached the stomach a loud growl came from Corey belly. Corey rubs his belly and sighs. As the girl see bread, grapes, whip cream, chocolate & and grilled cheese sandwich sinking in his belly. Then they see a egg shaped bubble. Then they see twin boys. AWW CUTE!! The girls smiled. Then Corey Belly shakes and the blue acid rises like when geysers of fire appear when Trina goes Diary. As Corey ripped a Big Belch that shook the Garage. Everyone fell. The girls went back In the submarine and was unable to fly out of the Stomach because the Controls were Fried because of Corey Acid Rush Blast Attack. Corey was gonna have shed a tear So Maddie threw a rope as they zip line to Corey Eyes. Come on Corey cry already!! Grace yells. I CAN'T!! Corey screams. Later in Trina's Room , Trina was waiting for the mailman to get a letter from Rick who was in Switzerland. Trina mopes and cries. I know how we can get lyrics and how proud I'll be. Corey gets an Idea. Okay So Trina waiting for a letter what if She believed her sweet husband was gone forever she go sad and we would have lyrics. Time to put our plan in action. Grace says. Wicked Sad Transition Okay Rick Riffin Time for You to meet Trina R. Trina had a black dress. With Flowers. You know what if Rick Was Gone Forever. Corey said. Ha. Let me call him and I'll show you what. Trina calls Rick but No Answer. Sorry Rick's Not here call back and I'll get it. Rick out. No. Not Now We owe it to our Children I'll never see Rick. Trina goes into Sad Diary Mode. When she exists she cries away. Corey grabs the Diary and they head to The Firework Festival. When Corey sees the crowd he sheds a tear of joy with Maddie and Grace coming out of the sub. Girls Everyone cheers. Ladies and Gentlemen I present Grojband. Sing it Maddie Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under? Screams but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you? You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause, baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colours burst Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe You don't have to feel like a wasted space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time you'll know You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause, baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colours burst Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough 'Cause, baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colours burst Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!! Crowds Cheer as Fireworks Blow. Wow amazing. So Corey R. Do you have anything to say about this. Wendy asks. Not at all Wendy. Maybe guy, but sometimes, things don't need to be healed. ◾(Spotlight shines on Corey) ◾Corey: Like our insides, they're gooey and gross for a reason and sometimes, an "inner journey" might just make things worse. Forcing a dream inside, might force something more important outside and the next thing you know, you're exploding all over the gym. ◾(Spotlight turns off) ◾Laney: I don't think I'll sleep tonight. ◾Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone.